My new variety of heath was discovered by me in 1978 as a seedling of unknown pollen parentage growing in a cultivated field of Erica regerminans. The very extraordinary growth and blooming habit of the new plant prompted me to isolate the plant and reproduce it by cuttings, and continuous work with cutting propagation of the plant during the five years since its discovery has now resulted in a field of blooming plants of sufficient size to assure that the new variety will hold its novel characteristics. The new plant has a more delicate color than the deeper lavender color of regerminans, it forms and developes its blooms at a faster rate, and it developes its full bloom substantially a month advance of its parent regerminans. This variety is now being grown for the commercial market at Watsonville, Calif.